Boy or Girl?
by angelodicielo
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica find out the gender of their baby


Pacifica's cellphone rang in the early morning, luckily while she was awake and prepping decorations.

"Hey, Dipper." She answered.

"Pacifica! Oh good, you're awake. I thought I was calling too early."

Pacifica let out a small laugh and held her phone between her ear and shoulder. "No, I'm just making the decorations. Mabel is still asleep, though, so we probably shouldn't talk long in case I wake her up."

"Okay. Well I called Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford and they said we can have the party there. So far, I have them, your parents, Wendy, Soos, and Melody coming tomorrow."

Pacifica nodded and put down the crafts she was working on, replacing them with her phone in hand. "Okay. Mabel's gonna take me to the doctor's at 11 and we'll finish the decorations here. Can you be in charge of the snacks? And get a cake! Chocolate...with strawberry filling."

Dipper laughed. "Paz, just because you're craving chocolate strawberries like crazy doesn't mean everyone else is. I could get cupcakes. Or a regular chocolate cakes then some strawberries for you."

"Cake is classier. Please remember the strawberries!"

"Believe me, the last thing I would do is forget my pregnant girlfriend's number one craving."

"Good! Mabel and I will try to b-" she paused, hearing the second bedroom door opening "Be there by 3. I think Mabel just woke up. Bye, I love you."

"Love you, too. And don't peak at the envelope!" Dipper reminded.

Pacifica smiled and hung up on him, hearing Mabel come around the corner and get her breakfast from the kitchen.

"Hi!" She said with a perky smile. "Was that Dipper?"

"Yeah. He said your uncles, Wendy, Soos, Soos' wife, and my parents are all coming to the gender reveal tomorrow."

"Oh my god!" Mabel squealed happily. "Wait, wait!"

She ran to her room, abandoning Pacifica and her toast in the making. She came back seconds later with her camera and snapped a surprise picture of Pacifica as she was cutting tassels for her banner. The surprise flash caught her off guard and she jumped and blinked repeatedly.

"Mabel! It's too early for this! And I don't have makeup on!" She complained.

Mabel looked at her camera's screen. "Yeah that was a really bad picture...ooh wait!" She said, switching it from picture to video mode. She pressed the record button and hovered over the working blonde. "So, Pacifica, are you excited about the ultrasound?"

Pacifica put down her scissors and gave the camera an unappreciative look. "Mabel, don't you have toast to make?"

"Oh yeah!"

Without stopping the recording, she put the camera down aiming it towards the empty living room across the way. The only thing recording on it were the sounds of Mabel's toast crunching as she spread her Nutella onto it and Pacifica's scissors snipping away at cardboard paper in the background. Almost a minute later, Mabel grabbed the camera again, shaking the recording so it could focus on the artist at work.

"So, today Paz is making decorations for the big gender reveal tomorrow and I'm taking her to her appointment we're gonna go get this box"-she pointed the camera at the large empty box in the other room-"filled with balloons and take it all the way up to Gravity Falls tomorrow!"

Pacifica spoke up, getting the attention of Mabel again. "Yep. And neither one of us are allowed to look in the envelope!" She reminded.

"Oh yeah!" She turned the camera so it could capture her face in frame. "Dipper had to work this week, but they decided that they'd have a big reveal party up there with our friends and family and we're gonna meet them there tomorrow and bring Dipper back home Sunday."

She turned the camera again.

"So, Paz...Paz? Where'd y-oh!" She found Pacifica walking to the box and glueing on the blue and pink sign with "Boy or Girl?" written with black, fine cursive over it. "Are you excited about the ultrasound?"

Pacifica laughed. "No! I hate the doctors!"

"Awww! But it's so fun! You get lollipops and stickers!"

"Yeah, but I just don't wanna go there and find out something's wrong or something. Last time I went there, the baby was this small"-she adjusted her index and thumb to touch each other and form a small circle-"Now it'll actually look like a baby!"

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Mabel reassured.

An hour and a half later, with Mabel recording more footage of unfinished decorations and the 18 week belly shot, Pacifica got ready with a full face of makeup and an over done outfit complete with jewelry. Meanwhile, Mabel stepped out in a patterned dress with a trademark sweater over it. It clashed and almost made Pacifica more anxious, but she realized that was ridiculous and let it go.

"Wow, you must be really nervous if you're getting this dressed up for an appointment." Mabel commented. She took out her camera and scanned the outfit up and down. Pacifica just let it happened and stayed on her phone, texting Dipper that they were heading out soon.

"Wearing designer makes me happy."

"Really? Okay...lets go!" Mabel said, rushing out the door with Pacifica behind her her, locking the door.

In the car, Pacifica sat silently, trying to breath steadily to ease her anxiety while Mabel's loud playlist of pop music played in the car. The drive was only about 15 minutes, but it seemed much longer when the catchy songs were tuned out.

"Hey, do you think they'd let me film in there?" Mabel asked breaking the silence while she parked.

"Probably not. But you can try and film it on my phone for Dipper. Just pretend you're texting."

In the waiting room, Pacifica tapped her foot up and down anxiously while Mabel curiously filmed as much of the waiting room as she could before they were called. During the ultrasound, Mabel snuck in some filming of Pacifica getting her ultrasound. Pacifica, still looking worried that she was going to hear some bad news, turned her head away from the monitor.

"Paz, you can look at the screen. The baby is fine." Mabel reassured.

"No, I just don't wanna accidentally see the sex."

The doctor spoke up. "So you don't want me to tell you the sex of the baby?" She asked, maneuvering the wand over the bump.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could just put the results in an envelope for me and my boyfriend to read later." Pacifica asked politely.

The doctor smiled. "Of course. And I'm assuming you'll also like the pictures and DVD?"

"You get a DVD?" Mabel asked, still recording this.

"Yes, it's just footage of what we're seeing on the monitor."

"I would love that." Pacifica looked at Mabel who had stopped recording and putting the phone in her pocket. "We can show it to Dipper when he gets home."

The doctor left the girls alone to get the requested items. When they were done, the two of them left with the goodies and Pacifica made a phone call to her boyfriend once they got inside the car.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, honey," she said sweetly.

"Pacifica! I was just about to call you! How did the appointment go?"

"Everything went fine-"

Mabel grabbed the phone from her hand too quickly before Pacifica could realize. "You should've seen her before. She was such a nervous wreck that she actually wore designer clothes for this!"

Pacifica grabbed her phone back, hearing Dipper laughing on the other end. "Awww, I'm sorry. But everything's okay, right?"

"Yeah, 10 finger and toes, healthy brain, healthy heart. They weren't sure they'd find out the gender today though. Apparently the baby was in a weird position so they had me walk around for a while before they moved."

"So did they find out?"

"Yeah, the doctor was confident they found out and put the results in the envelope so we're ready to get the balloons for tomorrow."

She couldn't see it, but she knew Dipper was smiling until his cheeks hurt on the other end.

"They also gave us a lot of ultrasound pictures so you can see the feet...the profile...the head...the hands...there's a lot. And they also gave us a DVD of what they showed on the monitor."

She heard Dipper chortle a bit although it could've been him breaking into tears.

"Oh my god, that's so great. I'm sorry I couldn't be there." He said sincerely.

"I know. It's okay though-this way it's much more convenient to tell people." Pacifica reassured.

"That true. Okay, well, I have to go now. I love you."

"Love you, too. And be safe!" She reminded firmly.

Dipper chuckled again. "You, too! Okay bye."

"By-"

"Byyyyye!" Mabel screamed.

"Mabel says bye, too."

She clicked the end call button and looked over all her new stuff. The envelope sat at the very bottom of the pile and the temptation to peak was irritating.

"What if we just took one look? And then surprise everyone else tomorrow?" Mabel suggested, reading her friend's body language.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "We can't do that. We promised your brother. But what do you think it is?"

Mabel thought. "Hmm...a girl. And hopefully she'll be just like me!" She smiled widely with pride.

"Oh god! Well if it is like you-boy or girl-at least I know they'll be happy with scratch and sniff stickers and some yarn."

"And a pig!" Mabel gasped. "Omigod! I know what I'm gonna give it when it comes!"

Pacifica's eyes widened with concern. "Please don't say a piglet. You could always knit some onesies." She suggested.

Mabel's energy hyped up. "Omigod, yes! And we could match!" Mabel brought out her camera once again. "Wait, I wanna show everyone what you got."

Pacifica turned her head, but quickly turned away, camera shy, when she realized she was being recorded.

"Come on, Paz, I know you love the camera. Besides this is about the baby." Mabel grabbed the goodies from Pacifica's lap and focused her camera on them.

"Okay so here are the pictures...there's the baby...and it's hands...and feet. There's one of the nose and lips too...hang on..." She shuffled through the strip of images before finding it. "There it is! You can tell the nose is Dipper's."

"No you can't; it's not red in that picture!" Pacifica giggled along with Mabel.

Then she showed the DVD. "And this is the monitor footage that Dipper is gonna watch on Sunday when he gets home...I wonder if they put it in pink case on purpose."

Pacifica looked at it and took notice of the color too. "Huh...you think it's a hint?"

"Or a way to throw us off."

At home, Pacifica got undressed back into her comfy pajamas, but not before taking a shower first to wash off all her makeup and feel cleaner for tomorrow. Afterwards, her and Mabel got started on the decorations again, making a tassel garland, making sure they had the party supplies ready, and going out again shopping for more items they might've forgotten. It wasn't until 5pm when they realized they wouldn't have time to get the balloons that day.

"We could just wait till tomorrow and stop buy the balloon place on our way there. They'd probably be less deflated, too." Pacifica said, much to Mabel's disappointment. "You can get you're own balloon still, don't worry."

The nearly sister in-laws sat the rest of the night on the couch, watching whatever they found interesting on tv while they ate delivery pizza. On the counter, all the crafts and supplies and ultrasound gifts were waiting patiently for the next morning.

Mabel was up first this time, already showered and dressed for the road trip ahead while Pacifica woke up at 10am. The blonde then became anxious that she put herself behind schedule and asked Mabel to take the box and envelope to the balloon place while she got herself ready. Mabel agreed with the promise that she would not sneak a peak inside the envelope.

"Hi!" She greeted to the woman at the store counter. "I have a really weird request, but my sister in-law and brother are finding out the gender of their baby today and they wanted to get this box filled with balloons. Nobody knows the gender yet so they wanted to know if you could look for yourself and fill it with either blue balloons if it's a boy or pink for a girl and then tape it up for them."

The lady at the counter-an older lady-smiled at this request and happily took the box and envelope behind the counter. She commented that it was a creative idea and a first for her to do and that she would have it ready quickly.

While Mabel waited, Pacifica got ready at home, getting dressed in a simpler outfit this time than she had on yesterday and going over her list of the supplies she had to bring. The road trip would be about 4 hours so the sooner they left, the better. Mabel came home with a taped up mystery box in the back of the car. The two girls then loaded up everything else securely and made sure to bring extra water and snacks for the road. Mabel, of course, provided the music.

Reaching Gravity Falls was surreal to the both of them. Mabel hadn't been there since she was 20-maybe 21-while Pacifica was almost equally away just as long. They drove to the infamous Mystery Shack where they were greeted by Stan and Ford although Dipper was still out. It was almost 3pm-the time Pacifica predicted they'd be there, but the party itself wouldn't start for another hour. Mabel and her uncles helped unload the party supplies while Pacifica took the overnight bags to the attic where Dipper would stay during his weeks here. His stuff was almost all packed away except for the last minutes things like his pajamas and toothbrush. When she returned downstairs, Dipper was helping to set up with the rest of his family. Excitedly, she ran to him for a long, tight hug, and a kiss, kept short and simple, on the lips.

"Can you believe that in an hour, we're gonna know what this is?" She asked excitedly.

Dipper kissed her shaking hands. "No, but I'm excited. What do you think it'll be?"

"A girl."

"I think it'll be a boy."

Pacifica smiled and nervously began cleaning around the shack's store.

"Paz, it's fine. The place is clean. Why don't you sit down?"

Grunkle Stan and Mabel both agreed.

"Yeah, sit down, we're covering all the decorations." Said Mabel.

At that point she brought out her camera for filming. "I said I think it's a girl, too. Grunkle Stan, what do you think?" She pointed the camera at the old man pinning up the decorative tassel backdrop.

"Huh? Oh, um, boy-100% certain."

"Great Uncle Ford, what about you?"

"Boy!" He said sternly with confidence.

The decorations were nearly complete with a clothed table filled with soda and blue and pink straws, Pacifica's requested cake, and a few other snacks for the other guests. Behind the table was a chalkboard with old wives tales ways of predicting gender and the corresponding answers to them written in blue and pink chalk, with Pacifica's symptoms circled. Most predicted a girl.

When Wendy and Soos arrived, Mabel was quick to ask them what they thought it'd be. Wendy predicted a boy while Soos and Melody predicted a girl. Wendy also congratulated Dipper on his show and new baby. Pacifica's parents-or parent-were last to come. Only her mother joined for the celebration, telling her that her father was still embarrassed about being in a relationship with the Pines' boy on top of being unwed at that. Before the party officially began, Dipper opened his laptop and connected to his parents in California so they could be a part of the reveal too. They both predicted a boy. Waddles made an appeared on screen, but quickly disappeared again without giving his input.

Boy: 6

Girl: 4

The moment of truth was here.

The guests gathered around, some standing, others sitting, while Pacifica and Dipper stood on opposites sides of the box. Before opening it, Dipper made an announcement.

"So because I was working here all week, Mabel and Pacifica went to the ultrasound together yesterday and got the results of the gender. Then they went and got this box filled with balloons and when we open it, either blue balloons with come out and the baby is a boy or pink balloons will come out and it'll be a girl. Neither one of them know the gender yet-I hope-so this is all new. I think it'll be a boy; Pacifica and Mabel say girl so let's see who's right."

Silence took over as everyone watched in anticipation. Dipper cut the tape on the box since Pacifica's nerves had her shaking almost as much as him. They opened the first flaps, not yet releasing the balloons. Together, they decided to lift the last flaps on the count of three.

"One...two...three!"

The last flaps opened and out came bunches of pink colored balloons! It was a second long before the guests started squealing and cheering, Mabel capturing all of this while screaming the loudest as well. To Dipper and Pacifica, it seemed like for that second, they were the only ones in the room watching the pink balloons float up in breathtaking silence. That was, until, the bouncing, hyper active new aunt came to hug them both tightly. The rest of the excited guests followed and Pacifica felt tears streaming down her cheeks as the reality hit that inside of her, at this moment, the growing baby was her soon-to-be daughter. Dipper pulled her attention away from the crowd and kissed her hard, both happily teary eyed and excited. Conversations overlapped as they all went around with congratulations, "I told you so"s, and hugs coming faster than they were going.

When they excitement died down, and Dipper wiped his eyes one more time, he thanked everyone for coming, offering them some of the cake, leaving guests around for later chatter. The couple was asked all sorts of questions about what they were gonna do now-how they were going to theme the nursery, what they would name the child, if Dipper was going to be working out of town still when the baby came. There was also small talk and catching up being done, but the party itself only lasted a little under an hour. Before leaving, Soos and Melody gave the couple a small gift: a little plush Teddy with a rattle inside.

When night came, and Pacifica was ready to sleep, Mabel took out her camera one last time. She pointed it at the couple who were snuggled tightly in Dipper's full size bed across the room.

"Do you have anything else to say now that you know it's a girl."

Dipper sat up, supported by his upper arm. "I think we're just...really...really happy. I mean, I was shocked at first because I honestly thought it would be a boy, but-"

"But now you're gonna make sure she's daddy's little girl right?" Pacifica joked.

Dipper kissed the back of her head with a smile. "Yeah. I am."

"Do you have a name yet?" Mabel asked.

Pacifica looked back at Dipper who gave a small nodded, indicating it was okay to reveal it.

"Well we agreed earlier that if we were having a boy, he'd name it and if we were having a girl, I'd name it."

"What's you come up with?"

Pacifica paused and looked into the camera.

"Charlotte."


End file.
